Customers may insure property and/or items (e.g., vehicles, belongings, etc.) with an insurance provider. In some cases, if an insured item is damaged and/or destroyed, a customer may submit an insurance claim to the insurance provider so that a claims adjuster for the insurance provider can view the damage to the insured item to determine any liability with respect to the customer. For example, if an insured vehicle is damaged in a traffic incident (e.g., an accident), the customer may submit the insurance claim with information relating to the accident, including information relating to the condition of the damaged vehicle.
In certain instances, the insurance claim may be incomplete or contain irrelevant information relating to the damaged vehicle or accident. For example, it may be difficult to determine liability of the customer due to inadequate information, although there may be substantial damage to the insured vehicle. As such, any unnecessary delay or incomplete understanding of the traffic incident can adversely impact the customer's experience through the insurance claims process.